


Picking Up The Pieces

by Severus_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Pre-season 9, fallen!cas, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus_Winchester/pseuds/Severus_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place several months after the season eight finale, and Sam has since healed thanks to Gadreel. Gadreel left on his own, Sam knew about the possession right after he woke up from the coma, and the Winchester angst from season nine barely existed. I may or may not insert some canon season nine plot lines into this, but my goal is to act as if season nine never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fic, and I'm pretty excited about it!
> 
> Reviews and criticism are always appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean curled his lip. Someone was tailgating him, even though he was going about 20 miles faster than the speed limit. What the hell was this guy's problem? Dean sped up, just to see what the guy would do.

 

"Dean, you're going well over the speed limit as it is, just let the guy pass you."

 

"Hell no, Sam! He wants a race, he's got one!"

 

"DEAN! I'M NOT DYING BECAUSE OF YOUR PRIDE!"

 

Dean grumbled and took his foot off the gas, letting his baby return to a more reasonable speed.

 

"Maybe he wants something?" Sam thought aloud as the guy behind them made a move to pass.

 

"Yeah, a race." Dean pouted.

 

Sam just rolled his eyes at his butt-hurt brother.

 

The car pulled up to the left of the Impala, and Dean finally got a look at the driver.

 

"Cas!?" Sam shouted, while Dean grumbled "What the hell?"

 

Castiel looked terrified, and was clearly having some difficulty controlling the most likely stolen car. Dean sighed, and motioned for the frantic angel to follow him.

 

Cas nodded, and proceeded to swerve dangerously close to the Impala to avoid a bird.. "Son of a bitch." Dean spat as he inched his baby to the right to avoid a collision.

 

"He really shouldn't be driving." Sam stated the obvious. Dean just scowled in agreement.

 

Cas slowed down and slid in behind the Impala, nearly causing another collision by not signaling. Dean sighed at this as Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

"This had better be important, he almost wrecked my baby!"

 

Sam just raised his eyebrows and said, "Well, maybe you should get off the highway, Dean!"

 

"Yeah, yeah." Dean saw an opening, and, after quite a bit of maneuvering, pulled into a diner right beside a gas station. Cas skidded to a halt beside them, having to slam on the brakes to avoid smashing into Sam's side of the car.

 

Cas staggered out of his crappy car, and rushed over to the Impala, clearly bursting to talk to Dean. He shuffled impatiently as Dean got out of his baby, giving Cas an indignant look.

 

"Look, this had better be important, you-" Dean started, but Cas cut him off.

 

"It is Dean, we have to talk now!" Cas was starting to fidget nervously.

 

"Alright, alright. Calm down, man." Dean clapped Cas' shoulder, started heading towards the diner, with Sam following.

 

Once they had settled themselves in a booth near the bathrooms, Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas, inviting him to say his piece.

 

Cas leaned in, looking around for anybody who may be listening in. "I've been hearing about suspicious deaths around here, so I decided to investigate some of them." Cas paused to watch a man walk past their table and enter the bathroom.

 

Dean shifted and raised his eyebrows. "And?" he asked, rather impatiently.

 

"They were all hunters, Dean." Cas looked to Sam. "And I believe that demons are behind all of it. There's sulfur at most of the crime scenes I visited, and the manner of death is most easily described as demon activity."

 

The man that passed by earlier walked by again, returning to his seat near a window.

 

"How many demons do you think there are?" Sam asked, looking at Cas questioningly.

 

"Two or three, if not more."

 

"What makes you think that?" Dean inquired, looking somewhat surprised now, almost as if he was only just starting to take the angel seriously.

 

"Some victims show clear signs of torture, while other victims were quickly dispatched. It seems as though at least one demon possesses his victims, and looks around in their minds for information. Once he finds what he needs, he fatally wounds the vessel, then leaves to find a new body, or perhaps an old favorite he uses while tracking hunters." Castiel looked down for a moment, before sighing and looking back at Dean. "The torture victims seem to have either been burned on their limbs, repeatedly, or are covered in various lacerations that range in severity. They were clearly being pressed for information, then killed; whether or not they gave away anything remains to be seen."

 

Sam looked down for a moment, and Castiel watched him, waiting for him to speak his mind.

 

After looking back up, Sam shook his slightly and asked, "You said "two or three, if not more". Why "if not more"?"

 

"There have been thirteen deaths in the past week alone, and several more before that. Also, the styles of death differ greatly; I doubt only a couple of demons could do all of this in just one week." Castiel answered.

 

Sam and Dean looked at each other, eyebrows raised slightly.

 

Dean looked back at Cas and said, "We have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so one of my fabulous teachers wants me to write more, so I'm gonna try to do so!
> 
> Enjoy!

After finally convincing Cas to leave his stolen car behind and get in the Impala, they all headed back to the bunker.

"I don't know why you didn't let me drive!" Cas exclaimed.

"You're a menace to society, that's why!" Dean said, looking in the rear view mirror. "You almost got into, what, three accidents in the time we saw you! Who knows how many other people you endangered before you caught our attention!"

Cas looked away guiltily, knowing that Dean was right, but not willing to admit.

Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother, as if to say _“Was that really necessary?”_ Dean just shrugged and looked back at the road. They were silent the rest of the way there.

Once they had settled in at the bunker, Sam grabbed some books for research, and Dean stared at him.

"What?" Sam asked, eyeing the gun in his brothers hands.

"What are you researching for?! We know to kill demons! Grab your stuff so we can gank 'em!"

Sam shook his head. "Dean, you realize that there are AT LEAST three demons? Even when Cas had his grace, that would've been risky! We don't even know how many there are yet, let alone what they want! We need to prepare, not just run in there and hope for the best!"

"He's right, Dean." Cas said quietly, looking sad. "If I hadn't been a fool and trusted Metatron, I could've taken care of the problem myself."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then Sam turned and left the room, knowing Dean needed time with Cas to sort this out. Dean had barely taken a step forward before Sam came back in and grabbed some books. "Might as well get started." he mumbled awkwardly, before practically running back out of the rooms.

Cas looked at the floor, not lifting his chin until Dean was standing in front of him. "I'm sorry-" Dean cut him off by pulling him into a tight hug. Cas slowly wrapped his arms around Dean, burying his face into his neck. They stood like that for awhile, until Cas started to feel better. Dean never had to say anything to make Cas feel better.

"Let's go hep Sam with that research." Dean said, grabbing Cas' upper arms and smiling.

Cas smiled too, after awhile. Maybe this could work out after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam’s P.O.V.

Sam had been reading about how the Men of Letters had tried to track low-level demons by examining their methods of killing, but apparently no success had come from these efforts. He sighed, wishing Cas and Dean would hurry up; Cas might know more about the killings than he had originally let on. He probably knows some useful spells, seeing as he is an angel of the lord.

Sam understands though, that Cas is feeling guilty for trusting Metatron, and probably about all of the angels falling from Heaven as well.

Honestly, Sam’s almost jealous of what Dean and Cas have. He will always remember Jess, how could he forget?

Before Sam gets too enveloped in his sorrow over Jess, he can hear footsteps coming down the hall. A moment later, Dean walks in, leading Cas by the hand. Sam can’t help but smile at them. Ever since Dean FINALLY admitted his feelings for Cas, they had been almost inseparable. That is, until Cas went off with Metatron to “fix everything”, or however Metatron had worded it. Sam just hoped that they could get to Metatron before he causes anymore crap.

First things first, however. They have a pack of unruly demons to deal with.

“Find anything Sammy?” Dean asks, sitting on the foot of the bed.

“How could I, Dean? It’s been, what, five, ten minutes?” Sam snarks.

Dean just rolls his eyes. “Why are you looking at tracking methods? You know the Men of Letters never figured anything out in that part of things.”

“I was just trying to see if we had missed anything.”

“How could we have missed anything? We’ve read those like a dozen times!” Sam raises his eyebrows. “Well you’ve read them a dozen times.” Dean corrects himself.

“Well do you have a better idea? I’m all ears, Dean.” Sam can’t help himself. If his brother is so damn smart, he should prove it. “And running after them, guns blazing, doesn’t count!”

Dean frowns, but just picks up the closest book instead of saying anything.

“Hey, Cas?” Sam asks.

“Yes, Sam?” Cas tilts his head slightly.

“Do you know anything more about these attacks? Anything could help, you know.”

Cas just shakes his head. “I have told you everything, Sam. Why would I hide anything?”

Sam smiles; he can tell Cas is telling the truth. “Just making sure, Cas.”

Dean sighs and puts the book he had been skimming back on the bed. “I can’t find anything in this one.”

“It’s been two minutes! Of course you haven’t found anything! Did you even bother reading the title?” Sam asks. Seriously, his brother is so annoying sometimes.

“Yea, I read the title!”

Sam snatches the book and holds it to his chest. “Oh, really? What is it then?”

Dean falters. “Uh, Demonology?”

Sam can’t help but laugh. “Not even close! It’s a log of demons exorcized here back when the Men of Letters were still around!”

Dean huffs, but doesn’t say anything. He just looks at Cas; silently pleading for help.

Cas, surprisingly, picks up on the hint, and steps toward Sam. “We could call Gadreel, he may know something useful.”

Dean’s brow furrows. “Do you even know where he is, Cas? I mean, if he’s on the other side of the world, he wouldn’t know anything about what’s going on here.”

“It’s worth a shot. He’s definitely proven that he wants to help.” Sam shrugs.

Dean stands up and looks at Cas. “Should we just pray to him then? Or can you still pick up on angel radio?”

Castiel looks down, and that’s all the confirmation they need.

“Hey man, it’s okay. We’ll pray to him.” Dean reaches out and squeezes Cas’ shoulder, smiling slightly. Cas looks up, staring Dean in the eye, nodding once.

Sam can see that something else must be bothering Cas, something that has been nagging at him for a while, but he doesn’t want to talk. Several things, perhaps. Sam wishes he could do something, but he has a feeling that pushing it won’t help. “I’ll see what Gadreel has to say.” Sam offers, leaving the room.

Cas and Dean need to sort out some things between them still, maybe that’s what’s going on.

Well, every couple has their problems, right?


	4. Chapter 4

Sam’s P.O.V.

Sam decides to pray to Gadreel outside of the bunker. There are wards everywhere; who knows if Gadreel would be able to come to him in the bunker?

“Um, this prayer is for Gadreel. It’s, uh, Sam Winchester, and…”

Gadreel saves him from his awkward prayer by popping up in front of him.

“Hello, Sam. It is good to see you again.” Gadreel looked the same, trying to look strong and stable, but breaking inside. Sam realises that he is probably the only one to see through Gadreel’s wall, that he is one of the few that ever got close to him.

Well, if you count being possessed by the guy as getting close to him.

“What is it you need, Sam?” Still serious as ever, too.

“Where have you been lately?” Sam starts, not wanting to dive into this conversation right away. Gadreel did save his life, after all.

“Never too far.” Gadreel says, dodging the question.

Sam sighs; clearly Gadreel is still guarded around him, even though he knows him inside out. Literally. “Well, have you heard about the recent deaths around here?”

“The ones that are the work of demons?” Well clearly he knows more than he’s letting on.

“Yes, the hunters that are being killed for information.”

“Yes, I have heard of them.” Oh, very helpful.

“Do you think you could tell me more about them?” Sam prods. This is going to be difficult.

“I’m not sure that that would be wise. Is there somewhere else we can talk?” At least he seems to want to talk, then.

“I don’t know, do you think you could come in the bunker? I know some of the rooms are warded, but we could still talk there.” Sam realises that if Gadreel could walk around the bunker while he was possessing him, he should be fine now, too.

“Of course.” Gadreel said shortly.

Sam shook his head, smiling slightly. “Alright, come on then.” Sam turns and heads back to the bunker, Gadreel in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean’s P.O.V.

As soon as Sam leaves, Dean turns and looks at Cas. He knew as soon as he said it that he shouldn’t have brought up angel radio. What did he expect? Cas had fallen; he should have known not to bring up his powers.

God, he feels terrible. Cas had done everything for him, and all Dean seems to be able to do is hurt him. Yet again, he needs to fix his mess.

Again.

“Hey Cas, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought that up, I didn’t think-“

Cas cut him off by grabbing his cheeks and kissing him. Before Dean can react, Cas pulls away and presses their foreheads together. “It’s fine, Dean. I’m just not used to not having my powers yet. I know you didn’t mean anything by it.”

Dean looks up at Cas and grabs on to his wrists, holding tight. “No it’s not fine. I always do this. I say and do things without thinking first and it just ends up hurting you and Sammy-“

“Stop! You need to stop blaming yourself for everything. I don’t, and Sam doesn’t either. It’s just you putting these ideas into your own head; nobody else thinks of you that way, Dean. You need to realise that I love you, and nothing will change that. You hear me?” Cas looks into Dean’s eyes fiercely, trying to make Dean see that he is important, that he deserves to be saved.

“Okay, Cas.” Dean frowns, looking down again.

“I’m serious, Dean!” Cas insists.

“Alright, alright!” Dean looks at Cas, smiling. “How messed up are we, huh? I’m comforting you five minutes ago, and now we’ve switched roles.”

Before Cas can say anything, Sam walks back in, Gadreel trailing behind him.

“Hello, brother.” Castiel greets, stepping around Dean to move closer to Gadreel.

“Hello, Castiel. It is good to see you again.” Gadreel steps up to Castiel and just stares at him.

Seriously, do all angels not grasp the concept of personal space?

Dean clears his throat, “Uh, so do you have any information for us, Gadreel?”

Gadreel turns to look at Dean. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean falters, only Cas is supposed to say that.

Gadreel watches Dean for a moment, then turns to look at Sam. “As a matter of fact, I do know more about the demon situation in these parts. I’m afraid you’re not going to like it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A flashback chapter has been requested by an irl someone, so here it is!

Sam’s P.O.V.

Sun.

Shining.

Too bright.

Bright enough to hurt his eyes, even when they’re closed.

He sits up slowly, squinting, looking around.

“Hey. You’re awake!”

That voice. He’d know that voice anywhere.

“Jess?” He turns. She’s smiling at him.

How is this possible?

“Jess?” He asks again, scared now.

He leaps up; staggers back a few steps.

“Sam, what’s the matter?” Jess is concerned now, making a move to stand.

“Stay there! Don’t move!” Sam steps back again, raising his hand so he doesn’t have to look at her face.

This isn’t happening.

“Sam.” This new voice comes from behind.

Sam spins around in shock, dropping his hand. “Who are you? What’s happening to me?”

“My name is Gadreel. You are in a coma, Sam Winchester. Your brother wants me to help you.” Gadreel takes a step forward. “You will die if you don’t let me help you. But the only way I can do that is by possessing you. As you know, I need your consent to do that.”

Sam takes a step back from Gadreel, confused. “You mean you can’t just heal me the normal way angels do? You know, the whole poke to the forehead?” Nothing is making sense here.

“No. The Fall has weakened me. This process would heal me as well.” Gadreel looks at Sam stonily, like he just wants to get this over with.

“And Dean, what, prayed to you or something?” Sam narrows his eyes.

“Dean sent out an open prayer, to all angels. We need to hurry. Many angels are trying to find vessels, and as soon as they do, they will follow the prayer and try to kill you.”

“Why would they want to kill me?”

“As you know, many of them want the human race vanquished. You and your brother have been fighting for humanity for nearly your whole lives. Any chance to eliminate obstacles will be taken.”

Sam looks down, thinking. Dean would do anything to save him from Death. And he would also do something like send out a prayer every angel can hear.

He looks back at Gadreel. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Gadreel walks forward until he’s in arms reach of Sam. He raises his hand; pressing his palm against Sam’s forehead.

A bright flash of light consumes everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of last chapter's flashback.

Sam’s P.O.V.

He snaps awake to the smell of antiseptic with a gasp. He looks to his right to see a body slumped in a chair.

The man in the chair looks exactly like Gadreel. It slowly dawns on him that that must have been Gadreel’s former vessel. The vague wonder of if the human that was born to that body is still in there or in Heaven (or Hell, who knows) comes to Sam as he hears his brother’s voice.

“Sammy? Is that you?” Dean face looms into view.

“Who else would it be, Dean?” Sam sasses back, grunting as he props himself up on his elbows.

“Well I don’t know, maybe Gadreel decided to take over or something because he knew you would be a lame-ass vessel.” Dean looks relieved.

Sam rolls his eyes. “You’re the lame one, you jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean grins back. “So is Gadreel all settled in that dorky head of yours or what?”

Sam hesitates; something definitely feels different inside him. “Yeah, I think so.”

Dean looks over at the body in the chair. “I guess we’ll have to bring his old meat-suit with us.” Dean frowns. “That’s gonna be hard to get past the nurses.”

Sam remembers what Gadreel had said inside his head. “He said something about the other angels wanting to kill us and that we should leave before they find vessels and get here.” He turns and swings his legs off the side of the bed, pulling out wires. Alarms start to ring annoyingly.

“Okay, I’ll get lazy over here to the car and swing it around front; you get dressed and book it out of here.” Dean gestures at some clothes on a chair near the window and hurries over to Gadreel’s old body.

“Alright. Don’t forget, the actual guy in that body might be alive, so get him to the car before he has the chance to wake up.” Sam turns away from Dean to pull out his catheter, wincing as he does so.

He turns just in time to see Dean stagger out the door; the body’s dead weight giving him some trouble.

Sam hurries over to the chair, hoping Dean remembered to leave him some boxers.

He’s not disappointed.

*******

“Sam! Sammy! Wake up, ya dork!”

Dean smacks Sam’s chest, earning him a glare.

Sam turns to look at Gadreel’s old body.

It hasn’t moved.

“I guess there’s nobody in there.” He turns back to look through the windshield. “We’re already at the bunker?”

Dean looks at him sheepishly. “I just wanted to get you home, Sammy.”

Sam rolls his eyes and turns to the door. “Help me with him.”

After much swearing and nearly dropping the body, they finally manage to haul Gadreel’s old body to a spare room.

The brothers stand at the edge of the bed, looking down at the body.

“What happens if he wakes up?” Dean looks at his brother.

“I guess we just keep him here for when I’m all healed up.” Sam shrugs.

“Okay, but what if he starts to smell or something? I’m not bathing him!”

“Dean! I’m sure Gadreel won’t have to stay in me for that long! He may be weakened, but he’s still powerful.”

Dean smirks at Sam, then shakes his head, laughing. “That sounds so wrong dude.”

Sam smack Dean’s shoulder. “Shut up, man.” He can’t help but smile, though. “I’m off to bed.”

*******

The days pass quickly, what with Gadreel keeping Sam company in his head.

The first time Gadreel speaks up in Sam’s mind, he chokes on his coffee and nearly falls down the stairs. It’s easier to get used to it than originally thought, however. The healing process takes longer than expected; about three weeks.

It’s alright though. Gadreel is better company than Dean most days. Especially when he won’t let go of that whole “inside me” thing.

When Gadreel leaves, Sam is concerned as to where Gadreel will go. Sam and Dean offer for him to stay at the bunker, but he refuses, leaving almost immediately after.

Sam would never admit it out loud, but he kind of misses the guy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! School *blegh*
> 
> (Now we’re back to the present time frame)

Dean’s P.O.V.

“Well, I didn’t like it in the first place; what could make it any worse?!” Dean asks Gadreel. The look on the angel’s face isn’t reassuring at all.

Gadreel turns to look at Dean, brow furrowed. “Several things could make it worse, would you like me to list them all?”

Sam takes a step towards Gadreel. “No, that’s not what he meant. It’s probably better if you just tell us what’s making it worse in this case.”

Dean has to try not to laugh. It looks like most angels are pretty clueless about the normal way humans talk to each other. Now is not the time for laughing at an angel, especially when he seems to be the only one that knows what’s really going on around here.

Gadreel still looks a little confused, but he nods at Sam and turns back to Dean. “There is a demon named Abaddon trying to take over Hell. She is trying to recruit as many demons as possible. She seems to think that killing hunters is impressive; she wants to intimidate demons into following her. She is a Knight of Hell, which is why she has been able to kill as many hunters as she has in such a short time.”

Dean turned to look at Sam. The last time they had seen Abaddon was when Sam had doused her in Holy Oil and set her on fire. She had then smoked out and left Josie’s body. “We should never have put her back together.”

Sam shook his head. “I know, but she probably would have figured out how to escape anyway. It’s better that she’s running around now. We can take her out.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “How? We haven’t got any idea as to how to gank her!”

Gadreel and Castiel had just observed the conversation so far, but Gadreel took a step toward Sam. “There is something else you should know. There has been word that Metatron is trying to create an alliance with Abaddon. That would give him strong connections in Hell, that is, if both of their plans work out for them.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Gadreel. “Where have you been hearing these rumors?”

Gadreel turned to Cas, looking guarded. “A...trusted source.”

Castiel’s eyes became even narrower, which Dean hadn’t thought possible.

“Is there something that you’re trying to hide, Gadreel?”

Gadreel takes a step back. “This source is trustworthy. You have nothing to worry about.”

Castiel takes a step towards Gadreel, shoulders tensing. He is clearly angry about being kept in the dark, but before he can say anything, Sam intervenes.

“Hey, calm down. If he says his source can be trusted, then I trust his decision. There’s no need to jump down each other’s throats here.” Sam puts his hand on Gadreels shoulder and raises his eyebrows at Cas, who looks over at Dean, as if asking for confirmation.

Dean nods. “Let’s just focus on the real enemy here, man.”

Castiel looks annoyed, but walks over to stand by Dean, staying silent. “Well then, what do you suggest we do, Gadreel?”

Gadreel looks relieved. “We could capture one of her followers and see what they know.”

Dean nods. “Okay, then. Let’s go.”


	9. Chapter 9

Surprisingly, some of Abaddon’s followers were quite stupid. None of the group had expected Abaddon to let any sub-par demons live, let alone work for her.

It was a welcome break.

Since Crowley was occupying the dungeon in the bunker, they took the demon they’d captured to an abandoned barn in a field a few miles from the bunker.

Devil’s traps were painted at the entrances, and, as usual, under the chair the demon was currently chained to.

Dean circled the chair ominously; he could sense that this demon was about to break.

When they had brought the demon in, Sam had noticed that the vessel’s neck was broken. If the human was still in there, she’d be screaming in agony right now.

So, they were making this go as fast as they could. But it still didn’t seem fast enough.

“We don’t have all day! So, how about you tell us where your boss is?” Dean leaned in close to the demon, hands on the arms of the chair.

She leaned up and spit in his face.

He leaned back, wiped his face, and punched her.

She laughed, and let the blood dribble down her chin. “I thought the Winchesters were supposed to be tough.” She laughed again.

Castiel stepped up to her, and cut her cheek with his angel blade. “Start talking.”

Gadreel stepped up behind the demon and pressed his own blade to her throat. “I don’t know about the others, but I’m starting to lose my patience.”

The demon’s eyes flashed black in fear as Gadreel pressed the blade harder against her throat. She started to scream as Cas slit her other cheek.

“Fine! Fine! I don’t know anything! I swear! She didn’t talk to me personally! I only got a message!”

Dean looked over at Sam. They both believed her. Castiel and Gadreel walked over to the brothers. “What do you think?” Cas asked.

“I think she’s telling the truth.” Sam said.

They all nodded.

“I’ll take care of it.” Dean walked over and impaled her on Castiel’s blade. “Well that was a massive waste of time.” Dean huffed as he gave Cas his blade back. He stalked off to the Impala, and the others followed morosely.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam’s P.O.V.

The ride back to the bunker was uncomfortable. Dean kept sighing, Cas was uncharacteristically fidgety, and Sam had the ultimate bitch face on.

“I’ll try to locate another demon.” Gadreel said before poofing away.

Dean looked in the rear-view, sighing when he saw that Gadreel was already gone. “This had better work.”

Sam looked over at his brother. “It will, just give him a chance, okay?”

 

It had been weeks, and no word from Gadreel. Sam, forever being the optimist, kept researching all he could about demon experiments. Dean went on his own demon-questioning excursions with Cas, but he had little patience, and often killed them without giving them much chance to tell them anything.

After a month, Sam started to worry. He prayed to Gadreel almost every day, but to no avail. He soon became so desperate that Castiel offered to try to find him. Dean shot down that idea, saying that if Gadreel couldn’t take care of himself by now, he’d never learn. Obviously, Cas went anyway, causing Dean to leave many long-winded voicemails that usually started with threats, and ended in begging.

It was awful for the brothers. They had become so accustomed to having at least one of the angels around; the bunker felt incredibly empty.

The brothers were starting to get tired of each other. Someone always ended up going to bed angry, and more than once, Dean would even leave the bunker for days at a time.

The amount of angst was incredible.

Nearly two months after Gadreel’s disappearance, Sam decided that enough was enough. Dean was holed up in his room yet again, Led Zeppelin blaring out from under the door.

Sam figured that now was as good a time as any. He grabbed some salt and headed down to the dungeon.

A few minutes later, he was standing in front of Crowley, who squinted at the sudden light. “Well, hello Moose! Finally come to visit me? It’s been lonely down here. All alone. Would it have killed you to keep me company once in a while? I-“

“Shut up, Crowley.” Sam cut him off. “I need your help.”

“Well after the way you’ve left me here to rot, why would I want to help you?”

Sam slammed his hands down on the table, knocking the salt down that he’d put on the table when he walked in. “Because someone is trying to take over your throne, which you’d know if you hadn’t let yourself get caught by us.”

Crowley straightened, getting a dangerous glint in his eye. “Who’s been questioning my authority? Let me out of this wretched dungeon! I need to make calls! This is important, Moose! Let me go!”

Sam smirked slightly and straightened. Even though he hadn’t lied, he had gotten Crowley exactly where he needed him. “How about a deal? You help me, and I’ll let you go. Deal?”

Crowley eyed Sam suspiciously, but gave in, regardless. “Fine. What do you want?”

Sam sighed, not really liking what was coming. “I need you to find someone for me. Well someones, but you get it.” And for him to do that, he’d have to be-

“You’re letting me go? Well, this is a surprise. Clever Moose isn’t so clever, is he?”

Sam leaned in close. “If you screw us around, we will find you, and bring you straight back. We already have, so you know I’m not bluffing.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Alright! I won’t run! Just let me go!”

Sam reluctantly unchained the demon, who stretched and looked over at Sam.

“You gonna let me out?” He indicated the devil’s trap he was standing in.

Sam gave him a bitchface, but still pulled out a blade and scratched some of the paint away.

With his usual smugness, Crowley stepped out of the trap, and cracked his neck. “So who is it you’re looking for?”

Sam really didn’t want to tell him. He knew he’d never hear the end of it. “Gadreel and Castiel.”

Crowley’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? You lost your angels? How’s squirrel feeling about this? Is he too moody to ask me with you? Unless…he doesn’t know?” He eyed Sam mischievously.

“Shut up, Crowley. Are you gonna help me find them or not?”

Crowley waved his hand dismissively. “Yes, yes. Don’t get your knickers in a knot.” He disappeared before Sam could say anything else.

Sam slowly made his way back to his room, all the while wondering if he had just made a huge mistake.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam’s P.O.V.

Dean clearly thought that Sam had made a mistake. He yelled until his throat was raw. He threw his lamp across his room. He wasted way too much ammo in the shooting range. And then he yelled some more.

Sam tried to be understanding, knowing that Dean probably blamed himself for Cas’ disappearance, but finally, he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Well at least I did something! At least I didn’t just lock myself up in my room and feel sorry for myself! I’ve been trying, Dean, and I could’ve used some help!”

Dean took a step forward. “You just lost us our greatest bargaining chip ever! He’s not looking for Cas! He’s probably partying it up in Hell or something! What made you think you could trust him?”

Sam tried to calm down. “He was our best shot, Dean. This could end up working.”

“Yea? And what if it doesn’t? Huh? What then?”

“Then we keep trying, Dean. We can’t just give up!”

Dean just shook his head and turned away.

Sam sighed with irritation and went back to his room. He sat gloomily on his bed, and pulled out his phone. He called Crowley, but no answer.

He tried again.

Still nothing. With a dejected sigh, he got up to go make some lunch.

 

A week later and they still hadn’t heard from Crowley. Dean had come out of his room, and was helping research. They were starting to think that whatever fate had befallen Cas and Gadreel had happened to Crowley as well.

Finally, though, after the thousandth time, he answered his phone.

“Hello, Squirrel!”

Dean put the phone on speaker and dropped it on the table. “Why haven’t you been answering your phone? We’ve been calling you non-stop!”

“I noticed, but I’ve been busy.”

Dean glared at Sam. “Doing what? We didn’t let you go to fix Hell, you’re supposed to be finding Cas!”

Crowley’s smirk was obvious in his tone. “Well, you never said when I was supposed to locate your feathery friends.” He continued before Dean could rip into him. “But I did find them regardless.”

Sam shared a look with Dean before looking back to the phone. “Well, where are they?”

“Patience, Moose. You can’t just run off to them. It’s a tad more complicated than that.”

Sam’s brow furrowed. “Why? What’s going on?”

Crowley paused for a moment. “Well?” Dean asked impatiently.

“The thing is, not all of Abaddon’s minions are complete dunces. They managed to get a hold of your angels, and they called their so-called Queen to them.”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “So what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that the bitch is having a one-on-one with your little friends.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other, horrified.

Dean stared at the phone for a minute before saying, “Crap.”


	12. Chapter 12

Sam tapped one of his insanely long fingers on the table for a moment. “How many of them are there?”

“At least a dozen, probably more.”

Dean frowned in irritation. “Can’t you just talk to them? I mean, you’re the friggen King of Hell!”

“Yes, of course I tried that! I wasn’t born yesterday! It seems as though Abaddon has managed to sway their vote.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “If you weren’t born yesterday, then why is it so easy for you to lose followers?”

Crowley appeared in front of the brothers, and Sam barely ducked in time to avoid the phone Crowley had whipped at his head. “Show some respect! I’m the bloody King!”

Dean got up in Crowley’s face. “Listen to me. We let you go on the condition that you’d help us find Cas and Gadreel. Then we’d let you go and fix up Hell. But since you decided to fix Hell first, you are going to help us rescue them, too. Got a problem with that? Then get ready to call the dungeon home again.”

Crowley curled his lip. “I’m only agreeing to this because I want my kingdom back.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Dean growled before stepping back a few paces.

Sam looked to Crowley, ignoring Dean’s testosterone rush. “You never found out the exact number of how many there are? Just “a dozen, maybe more”?”

Crowley looked at Sam with a snarl. “I’d like to see you count demons as they’re trying to rip you apart! I talked to one to try to convince him to come back, but when he didn’t like what I was saying, he called the rest and I had to leave! They will be executed as soon as my throne is secure again.”

Sam frowned at Crowley. “Well we’re going to need to know how many demons she has posted before we try anything.” He paused for a moment. “Unless…you still have hellhounds?”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Of course I still have hellhounds, Moose. But what’s your point? You want me to send one in to see how many men she’s got?”

Sam shook his head. “No. I want you to send one in to take them out.”

Dean glanced at Sam for a moment, before looking back at Crowley. “Could that work?”

“I’d need more than one, but yes, it could work.” Crowley turned to Sam. “When do you suggest we do it? And I hope you realise, I’m definitely not sending in my best. I won’t lose them to traitors.”

Sam stood. “I think Abaddon’s spent plenty of time with Gadreel and Cas, don’t you?”

Dean stared at Crowley. “Go get your mutts. We’re getting them back. Tonight.”


	13. Chapter 13

Abaddon’s P.O.V.

She sat in the room adjacent to the angels, listening to them speak. Even though they were being remarkably quiet, she could still hear them. Perks of being a Knight of Hell. Their escape plan was laughable. It would never work.

She stood and stretched. She thought it was about time for another session. It took the tiniest flick of a finger to fling the door off its hinges. The angels flinched, eyes wide.

“Hello, again.” The blue-eyed angel still bore the marks from her last visit. “I thought angels could heal themselves? Oh, right. I forgot. You’re not even a real angel anymore.” She laughed at the pain in the angel’s eyes. “I guess that means you’ll just die sooner. Shame, I like the sound of your screams better.”

She pulled an angel blade out of her back pocket and slit the skin covering a particularly nasty bruise. She smiled at his sharp intake of breath. The blood oozed down his cheek slowly, dark, smelling of iron.

She turned her head to examine Gadreel, still leaning over Castiel. He stared straight ahead, giving her an amazing view of his cheekbones. “How about you? How long do you think you’ll last?”

He didn’t answer, didn’t move.

“Hmm.” She straightened and moved to stand in front of him.

She had barely taken a step when Gadreel stood up and lunged forward; taking the chains he had broken out of from behind his back. He managed to wrap them around her neck, and pulled them tight enough to cut off her airways.

She was enraged. The light bulbs overhead blew up, the wind howled outside, and the walls shook. She tried to scream, but it was in vain. The feathery bastard’s grip was too tight.

She felt smug, however. She doubted that he knew how to kill her.

He dragged her over to the chair he had been in and tied her up.

She didn’t bother trying to escape; he couldn’t do anything to her. She wanted to see what he’d do.

He, predictably, freed Cas before anything else. He took the angel blade from her and handed it to Cas, and took the other one off the floor for himself.

A howl ripped the air. She froze. Hellhounds may not be able to kill her, but she’d rather not have to be alive as she was digested.

“Sorry boys. I’m afraid I’m going to have to leave the party early.”

They started toward her as the sounds of her loyal servants’ screams reached them; but she was too fast. Like some chains would hold her. She poofed away at the same time the door burst open.


	14. Chapter 14

Abaddon’s P.O.V.

She may have wanted to escape the hellhounds, but she wasn’t about to pass up on an opportunity to kill the legendary Winchesters.

She had heard somewhere that Dean was very protective of his Impala.

She landed herself in the driver’s seat and honked the horn repeatedly. It didn’t take long for her to be able to hear Dean’s angry yelling.

*******

Sam’s P.O.V.

They barely had time to burst through the door and see that their angels were indeed alive when the Impala’s horn started blaring.

Gadreel reached over and touched Cas’ forehead while looking at Dean. “Go.”

Dean looked at Cas, saw his healed skin, and sprinted back out the door.

Sam glanced at Gadreel, who nodded. He nodded in return, and ran after his brother. It didn’t take him long to catch up to Dean, but that didn’t surprise anyone, given how long his legs are.

Once they were near the Impala, Abaddon stepped out of the car. “Take another step, and I’ll turn your precious car to ash.”

Dean glared at her. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, wouldn’t I? It’s just a car to me. And what are you going to do about it? Kill me? You don’t even know how.”

“Yea, but I do.”

She turned and looked down to see Gabriel, who just happened to be holding the First Blade.

He didn’t say another word, didn’t stall, didn’t waste time, just stabbed her right in the gut. She screamed, eyes and body flashing as the life was ripped from her. Gabriel twisted the blade and pushed it in farther, baring his teeth as he did so. He ripped it out of her, and watched her body fall to the ground.

He grinned at a point somewhere over Dean’s shoulder. “Great timing, brother.”

The Winchesters turned to see Gadreel and Cas standing behind them. Gadreel nodded. “I’m just glad this is over.”

Sam turned back to Gabriel, unable to believe his eyes. “How are you alive? And how did you know how to kill her?”

Gabriel grinned mischievously. “A true magician never reveals his tricks.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “You are not a magician, you’re an archangel.”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “I know, baby brother.”

Sam turned to Gadreel, brow furrowed. “Wait. Is he your “trusted source”?”

Gadreel nodded. “Yes.”

Dean glared at Gabriel accusingly. “Why didn’t you help out sooner? If you knew how to kill her this whole time, why didn’t you?”

Gabe grinned again. “Well, I’ve gotta have some fun, Dean-o. Besides, it worked out in the end.”

Dean took a step forward. “Oh, you son of a bitch!”

“Charming as ever to talk to you, Dean.” Gabe looked to Gadreel. “You know where to find me if you need anything.” He disappeared before Dean could insult him anymore.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean said again. He turned to Cas and wrapped him up in his arms before holding him out to inspect him. “Are you okay?”

Cas smiled tiredly. “I’m fine, Dean. I just want to go home.”

Sam turned to face Gadreel. “Are you coming with us?”

Gadreel looked down, unsure of what to say.

Sam reached a hand out and squeezed his shoulder. “Please?”

Gadreel met his eyes. “Alright, if it’s not an imposition.”

Dean looked over at the two of them. “Nah, it’s fine. Come on.”

They started making their way to the car when they heard a shout. “Hey! Where are you all going?”

They turned to see Crowley a few feet behind them. “What did I miss?”

Sam couldn’t help but grin. “Everything.”

Crowley looked rather irritated. “Bloody Hell! I leave for five minutes to put the hellhounds back and I miss all the action! What happened!?”

Dean opened his door. “You’ll have to figure it out for yourself, Crowley.”

They piled into the car and left Crowley to stew angrily in the field with only Abaddon’s body for company.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam’s P.O.V.

After several days rest and relaxation, Sam asked Gadreel what he was going to do now that the world seemed to be doing alright.

“I don’t know. Perhaps I will protect humans. Prevent disasters and smite demons. It’s the right thing to do.”

Sam nodded, looking ahead for a moment. “Or, you could stay with us. If you want to, I mean.”

Gadreel turned to Sam, surprised. “You would want me here?”

Sam nodded. “Of course I would. We all would. Especially me.”

It seemed that all Gadreel could do was stare. Sam decided to break the silence, and said, “You are always welcome here, Gadreel.” He tentatively reached out and took Gadreel’s hand.

Gadreel automatically squeezed Sam’s hand and smiled nervously. “Alright. I’ll stay.”

 

Dean’s P.O.V.

Even though Cas was looking much better after getting some rest, Dean insisted on taking care of him. He knew he was worrying too much, but he couldn’t help it.

Cas didn’t really mind it.

They were laying in bed one morning, facing each other. Dean sighed for the hundredth time and stared at Cas.

“What?” Cas asked.

“Nothing.” Dean replied, far too quickly.

Cas looked at him sternly. “What is it, Dean?”

Dean looked down for a moment. “I just…” He met Cas’ eyes again. “I was just so scared. I thought I’d lost you.”

Cas reached up and put his hand on Dean’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb. “It’s alright, Dean. I’m fine now. Gadreel was there, too. He healed me when I was in need. He kept me safe.”

Dean nodded. “I guess I’ll have to thank him. If I ever get a chance with Sam mooning over him all the time.”

Cas smiled. “Kind of like the way you look at me?”

“Shut up.” Dean leaned in and kissed him gently. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again. You hear me?”

“I won’t, Dean. I promise.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first multi-chapter fic, so any feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
